Tại sao?
by Akiyama Shinobu
Summary: Why did you leave me? America had left Vietnam all alone in the war. But they she gets injured and he offers to take care of her, their relationship starts to flourish again.
1. Prologue

It felt as if the gunshots would never end, as if the deaths would never end, as if the world would end. In that moment, I felt as if I would lose everything. It was war. I was fighting with myself, against myself; I was torn apart. I wanted both sides to win, both North and South. But somewhere in my heart, I felt the need to support the South just a little more.

Despite all this, the war pushed on. It was affecting everyone! People were forced to flee! No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I begged, the fighting wouldn't stop. Why? _Why? _I was alone, in the dark, stuck in a battle against myself... with no light to guide me.

But through the darkness, light found it's way to me. America gave a helping hand, bring along Australia and New Zealand. South Korea and Thailand were also on the front lines. Supporting us was Taiwan, Canada, Germany and even Spain. All their efforts gave me everything I needed to keep pushing on. I can't forget the smiles they gave me when they offered to help. But it was all gone in an instant.

You left me. You left me alone. You left me and we lost. Why did you leave me, America?


	2. Chapter 1

Even though the sun beat down hard on the city, the sky is blurred by a faint but dark smog. To add to all this, it's humid. But this is a normal day here, in Vietnam.

So, today, I decided to take it easy. I thought I'd just watch my people doing their everyday business. Many people pass, going shopping, eating out or going somewhere with their relatives. There's also the occasional tourist.

As I enjoy my soybean milk while watching everyone carefully, something suddenly catches my eye. No, not something, but someone. His blonde hair seems to sparkle in the polluted light. Is it...? No, it can't be him; there are plenty of blonde tourists around here... But despite that, something compels me to watch him. Then I see it, the confirmation I want. I see a smile I couldn't forget, and I see blue eyes that I couldn't forget. Then, our eyes meet. They connect for only a second.

'Vietnam! Is that you?' he shouts. I quickly look away. He noticed me.

Paying the storekeeper, I strap on my helmet and hop onto my motorcycle. I drive onto the road and away from him. But as I look around, I can't see him. Through the crowd of drivers, he seems to have gone somewhere. Good, maybe he's given up and-

Suddenly, he jumps in front of me, a determined look in his eyes. Such a beautiful and strong determination. My first reaction is to quickly swerve away, but as I do so, my bike suddenly topples over, smashing a nearby street stall and skidding into a wall. I can hear people shout as they evade it. As that happens, I'm flung across the ground. My whole body is numb. Blood is covering the visor of my helmet. I can't see a thing, but I can hear every single last shout and cry.

'Are you all right?' he shouts, running up to me. He kneels down. 'Hey! Say something!'

'Stop shouting,' I say. 'Ah, whole body is numb...' I try to tell my body to stand up but nothing's moving. The numbness turns to pain and I let out a small cry.

'You're badly injured! Don't try to move!' he shouts. 'C-call an ambulance!'

'I'll be fine,' I say. I hurts to speak know. Suddenly my throat clogs up, and I'm forced to cough violently. I can smell it. Blood.

'We need to take your helmet off,' he says. He unstraps the helmet, takes it off. And sets it aside. I can breathe properly now. I can see now. I can see his face clearly now, filled with no smiles, just worry, just like the war. And... are those tears? My eyes start to sting too. Tears... Tears of pain or happiness? I can't tell; I can't tell at all.

I feel him slip his arms under my body. He lifts me up and holds me close to him. He smells like sweat, but it's somewhat pleasant. Maybe because it's him.

I can hear the ambulance and they take me onto a stretcher. He stays close by, whispering things worriedly. I guess I can close my eyes now, just for a bit. I know I'm going to be ok.

I can hear him... Hang in there, we're almost there... I can hear him... He's supporting me again. Please don't stop; don't leave me alone like last time. His voice suddenly fades away as all the pain turns into a kind of fluffy numbness. Don't leave me!

America, why?


	3. Chapter 2

It's dark and musty, and there are some rather peculiar smells. Maybe it's just medicine... or maybe it's just rotting bodies...

'Out of the way! More injured!'

And in pour in a countless number of injured soldiers. The nurse are completely overwhelmed right now. The whole room is filled with pained moans, and the floor spotted with blood. There are too many victims...

'There's no space!'

And more shouting and gunshots, more moaning and groaning, more men dead.

These soldiers... they have families to go back to, lives to start living again. I'm just a country; I'm not as important. I need to move to make space for them...

'Ah, it's ok,' a voice says, 'stay where you are.' He pushes me softly down onto the bed. His hand paints blood onto my clothes.

I turn my head around. America smiles, his clothes, his face scratched and bloodied. He has a hand over his chest. I can tell he's covering a wound.

I need to move for him.

It's all white. And there's a constant beep in the background. A hospital? Oh, yeah, the motorbike accident... He had jumped in fromt of my motorbike. And my memories from war are resurfacing. It's all America's fault.

I slowly sit up despite the complaints from my aching body.

'You're awake!' America exclaims. His face lights up with a huge smile, and he seems extremely relieved. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He really cares, doesn't he?

'Wait, don't try to sit up!' He places the flowers down and rushes over. With the same smile and the same amount of force as before, he pushes me down.

'Of course I'm ok,' I say, 'and you don't need to be so loud.'

'Haha, sorry,' he says. Then his smile is replaced. 'The doctors said that your arm is broken, and it could take more than a month to heal.' He places his hands on my right arm, the broken one. Then he smiles. 'So, for that period of time, I'll move in with you and take care of you!'

'Don't decide things by yourself!'

'So, I'll cook all your meals and go shopping for you and everything!'

'I said, don't go deciding things by yourself!'

'America! Not junk food again! At least make an effort to actually cook!' Spread out on the table is a variety of junk food.

'Haha, I couldn't be bothered cooking!' he says with a laugh.

'Fine,' I sigh, 'but next time, cook the meal, or I'm kicking you out.'

And so my life living with America started.


End file.
